An Unexpected Journey
by AslansBlade
Summary: It's been nearly two years since the Pevensies left Narnia. The school term is about to begin. Little does Peter know but could the stunning Victoria Reed be the key to returning to Narnia? A journey of love and war will test both the High King and Victoria to their limits.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stranger Calls**

"How long does he expect us to wait?" Lucy grumbled. It had been nearly two years since the Pevensies had exited Narnia. "Just be happy that you two are destined to go back." Peter answered as they were preparing. That was the thing, before they left, Aslan had told her and Peter that they would not be returning to Narnia. Devastation had followed in the couple of weeks after returning to England but in due time, Peter and Susan had moved on, although they still remembered their times in Narnia.

The holidays were over. The new term was due to start at St Finbar's School for Girls and Hendon House. It wasn't goodbye completely since the two schools were only a few blocks apart. The Pevensies waited patiently in the train station for their coaches. In a few minutes one train would take the girls to St Finbar's, and soon after the boys to Hendon House.

"I'm going to take a look around Ed, and see if anything has changed." Peter mumbled. " Don't forget, registration is in 15 minutes." replied Edmund. The walk was familiar to Peter, he would walk around the offices and then taking a path into the gardens behind the gymnasium. The real reason he came here was to collect his thoughts and prepare himself for the new term. To Peter's surprise, there was somebody already there.

She was outstandingly pretty and had light blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes, she was of average height. Peter estimated her to be around 5'8. She must have sensed something and whirled around to face Peter. "Oh, Hello." She greeted him politely. To her, there was something mysterious about him. He was tall, standing at 6'2 with broad looking shoulders. His eyes were warm but she could tell they had seen things. "Hello." He replied simply, Peter had never been one to pursuit friendship but something told him he would be seeing this girl a lot.

"I'm Victoria, Victoria Reed." She flicked her hair and forced a friendly smile. "Peter, Peter Pevensie." He answered keeping a straight face. Usually, the smile and hair flick technique told Victoria a lot about the boys she talked too. However, Peter's straight and seemingly uninterested face had surprised her. He was a mystery she was definitely going to solve. "It's been nice talking to you, but registration will be starting soon and I don't want to be late." He politely nodded goodbye and retreated back to Hendon House.

"Where have you been Pete? You were almost late!" Edmund demanded. The two brothers had become much closer than ever and could tell each other anything.

"In Narnia." Peter joked. Edmund smiled at the comment, Peter used that joke regularly and whenever he said it, it meant he wasn't going tell you anything. "Students of year 8, come forwards!" Edmund patted Peter on the shoulder and joined his year group. They were escorted away by a serious looking woman called Mrs Macready who Peter made a mental note not to cross.

Soon after, the year 11 was called. Peter was still 16 years old but some of the other students he was surprised to discover were 18. The man handling registration handed every student a timetable for the year. There weren't many subjects. This years timetable Peter noticed was geared toward Physical Education and had an "Iron Man" competition each week. He knew why. The war wasn't going too well, Britain was losing. Peter knew that the army now had links with the schools and was going to look into the school's strongest and fittest students, hence all the gym classes.

The week had gone by quickly and Peter found himself sitting alone outside in a nearby street during lunch hour. Edmund and his friends were all inside and Peter wasn't very fond of the other boys in his year. "Mind if I join you?" somebody said out of nowhere.

He looked around until he spotted Victoria. "Sure." He said mumbling, and slid across the bench to make room. "Why are you out here alone?" Victoria questioned. "Most of the boys are morons, I'd rather be by myself." He replied. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing but for the girls. Come on, I want to show you something."

She didn't give him a chance to respond. Taking his hand she lead him off outside the school gates and through a series of streets until they came across some woodlands off to the left. Victoria flashed him a smile and led him deeper into the woods where they found a wooden hut randomly placed there. "I spend my lunches here. Nobody else knows about this place except me, and now you. It's a good place to come if you don't want to be bothered by the 'morons'." Peter wandered in and take a curious look around. It was small but cosy. There were carpets along the floor, paintings on the walls, small tables and a single mattress. "Like it?" she asked. "Thanks." He smiled at her. The smile was genuine and she knew it. Peter closed the makeshift wooden door behind him and edged towards the mattress, he crashed down onto it like he owned the place. He was a King of Narnia afterall, thing is he sometimes forgot that he wasn't in Narnia.

"So what's the secret?" Victoria edged closer towards him. "What?" He replied confused. "You're different from the others. You seem.. I don't know how to describe it." She told him. "Is it because the others aren't as muscular as I am?" Peter joked. It was true though, Victoria had seen some of the guys from Hendon House and they didn't seem as physically mature as Peter was. "How old are you?" She questioned, edging even closer. "Sixteen, yourself?" He responded. "Seventeen." She smiled. He rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm older, means I can beat you up." Teasingly. "I don't think s-.. Peter had barely finished his sentence before Victoria pounced. Within moments, she had him straddled on the mattress using her arms to pin him down by the wrists. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" She grinned. "Not at all." He replied. Although he wasn't about to admit it, he was actually fairly comfortable. He looked at the watch on her wrist, his next class was supposed to be starting now. "I completely lost track of time, I need to go."Said Peter. "Tough." Victoria replied slyly. That's right, Peter was tough and strong. It didn't take much effort for him to climb back onto his feet, despite the fact that she was still clinging onto him.

"Now, do I have to introduce you to Mrs Macready?" Victoria laughed and let go of him. "Okay tough guy, you win." She exclaimed. "I thought so." Peter said with a chuckle. He was out of the door like a bullet, by the time he arrived at his next class, he was 13 minutes late. When he opened the door, it wasn't Mrs Macready at the front of the class. It was an older man, who looked to be in his late 60s. The man's head turned to face Peter.

"Mr Pevensie, how.. MAGNIFICENT of you to join us!" He smiled. Peter got the feeling that this man had intentionally used the word magnificent, as though he knew of Peter's title as the High King. "My name is Professor Kirke, I will be in charge of History from now on."

Professor Kirke was a strange man. Towards the last 20 minutes of the class, he would tell the class a story. The stories he told weren't just any stories, they were descriptions of certain places in Narnia! The first story he told was about a magical place which had two kings and queens. Professor Kirke also looked at peter when explaining this bit. It was 4pm and the bell signalling end of the school day rang. Peter sighed in relief and took his place at the back of the line to exit the class. As he was leaving he heard Professor Kirke say "My king."

Peter spent the next two hours looking for his bag. It contained most of his jotters and books for the subjects he was taking. He finally remembered he had taken his bag with him at lunch time which meant it would be at the hut Victoria showed him! Making sure nobody was following him, he exited the school gates. He was almost down the road when he heard the gates shut. An immature side of him told him to go back to the gates and shout for help but he knew that would do no good. Fortunately, he had a decent place to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

When he entered, he shut the makeshift curtains, and took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. There was a bulb with working light but Peter wasn't sure how long it would last and decided to be in darkness. He made himself comfortable underneath the mattress blankets and shut his eyelids. His sleep however was interrupted when he felt weight.

"Ahh!" A surprised yelp came followed by the lights turning on. It was Victoria, but what was she doing here. "What are you doing?" Peter asked groggily. "I usually sleep here! I didn't expect anyone to be in." She hissed. "I forgot my bag with all my necessary notes and halfway down the road the gates closed."He mumbled in response. "It's been a long day." He added on and yawned. "Fine, get up and we'll work something out."

He was too tired to argue and did as he was told. The first thing she noticed was his large and defined muscles. "I-.. I'll shuffle over to the wall and you have that space." She explained as she positioned herself close to the wooden wall on the mattress.

Peter uneasily turned off the light and plonked onto the mattress. "How did you find this place?" he questioned. "Nearly two years ago, the 7th of July in 1940, it just appeared. I used to walk in these woods everyday and it was never there before then suddenly it just was."

Suddenly Peter remembered. That was the same day the four Pevensies left Narnia. Peter was suddenly suspicious, Aslan always used to say that when one door closed another one opened. He remembered before they left the telmarine castle that they would not be able to get into Narnia through that way again.

He shook those thoughts out of his head, Aslan had made it clear that he wouldn't be bringing Peter back into Narnia. "I like you Peter, I haven't known you for very long but I feel like I can trust you." "I've been starting to feel the same way about you." Peter replied. "Mind if I come here tomorrow? I'd rather this place than sharing a dorm with Christopher."

"Sure, I'd like the company. Especially when that company is shirtless." Peter's heart was beating loudly at that comment. He was sure Victoria could hear every thump. Their moment was ruined by a bang outside. "What's that?" Peter was quick to ask. "Another reason why I like the company, sometimes the noises start to frighten you." She explained.

Suddenly Peter wasn't too keen to stay anymore. He didn't know why he didn't sense it before but there was something dark about this place. Regardless, he wasn't fit to call himself a king if he was prepared to leave a girl alone in the woods. While he was deep in thought he didn't notice Victoria shuffle back to rest against him.

Eventually the two fell asleep, completely oblivious to the eyes poking through an uncovered part of the curtains.

In the morning, Peter was relieved to remember that it was saturday. He had no classes on Saturday and was free to do as he pleased. He looked at Victoria who was now in her school uniform. She really was beautiful. "I'll come back in a few hours, its best not to keep the professors suspicious by not returning." That was smart. "I suppose I'll visit Ed so he doesn't get worried."

Half an hour later, Peter was sitting on the opposite bed in Edmund's dorm. "So where were you last night Pete?" Edmund piped. "What are you talking about, I was in my dorm all night." His lie was very unconvincing. "I may be a young King but even I know a lie when I hear one."

"Alright Alright. I was with Victoria Reed." Peter answered quietly. "The Victoria Reed?" gasped Edmund. "How do you know her Ed?" "A lot of the guys dream about her, even people in your year talk about her. If she's spending time with you, you are one fortunate King." Peter looked puzzled. He atleast now understood one of the things Victoria liked about him. She was beautiful after all, judging by what Edmund said everybody was after her. No wonder she wanted time alone. Peter felt he should tell Edmund about the hut but a part of him told him that it was He and Victoria's secret. He listened to that side.

"You wont tell anyone, will you Ed?" Peter asked worriedly. "Course not, just turn up everyday and no one will start asking things." Peter smiled and headed out of the dorm. The walk was now familiar, around 10 minutes later he found himself back at the hut. Victoria's belongings were inside but she wasn't there. He went back outside, expecting to see her hiding somewhere but she wasn't there. "Victoria?" He called out. No answer. The sound of a faint scream reached his ears. Peter sharply looked in the direction where he thought it came from.

There was mud in that same direction, and in the mud were fresh tracks. Peter threw his bags inside the hut and ran as fast as he could, following the tracks carefully. It didn't take him long to find Victoria. She was being dragged by... nothing. She also seemed to be struggling to scream but it was as though someone had put their hand over her mouth. Peter raced over and grabbed her arms, he tried to tug her into him but whatever held her seemed to have the same idea. Growling, he yanked as hard as he could.

At the same time whatever had her inconveniently seemed to go away. Victoria came flying into him and sent them both tumbling over. "D-..Did you see that thing?" "What thing?" Peter wondered. "I-..It was a minotaur, a big one." she breathed. "Thank you, I thought nobody was coming for me." She gulped. Peter mustered up the courage to reassure her. "You're my friend, I'll always be here." That seemed to calm her down.

Peter gazed into her eyes, for a few seconds he lost control of himself. All he could feel was the cold grass beneath him which jolted him back to his senses. He wasn't sure how long they remained staring into eachother, but by the time they realised, it was dark.

Victoria held Peter's hand as they walked back. He had just saved her life. He didn't see the minotaur but he had trusted her and that meant a lot to her. It was a short walk back to the hut. If there was anyone she would want to walk through a dark forest with it was Peter. He was tall, strong and caring. "Aren't you scared?" she asked. "No, it feels like home." She smiled as he let her go first through the door and then followed. Victoria went through her belongings while Peter crashed on the mattress.

The place was simple but thats why he liked it. "It said it was coming back." Victoria suddenly sobbed. "It said if we tried to go back to school and stay there, we wouldn't make it. That our only way out was where it was taking me." She looked to be on the verge of crying. "Come here." Peter opened his arms and she jumped onto him, burying her head in his shoulder. "Don't worry. I wont let anything hurt you." There was something about his tone that made Victoria believe him.

Laughter echoed through the room in the following minutes. He had been tickling her, Peter knew from his experience as king that laughter really was a good medicine. "Stop!" pleaded Victoria. She couldn't take the laughter any longer and swung a leg to straddle Peter. Pinning him down by the wrists she breathed heavily. "I win." "We'll see about that." He attempted to wriggle about but Victoria had made sure he was pinned down securely. If he wanted to move he was really going to have to work.

"You win." He mumbled. Victoria reached over to her bag and pulled out a newspaper, she began reading, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Peter was still underneath her. "Hey! Mind getting off?" "You're more comfortable than the mattress, give me a reason why I should?" She was still expecting a reason and eventually put down her newspaper to look at him, to her surprise he had fallen asleep. She smiled. He was completely vulnerable in their position and she could have done whatever she wanted.

She also noticed that Peter had taken up all of the mattress. This was one of the moments where height came useful. She slid down his body and rested her head on his chest. Something told her that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A thick cloudy fog was diffusing through the forest, within the fog Peter could just about make out shapes. It looked like war. Bodies he saw were dropping, he could've sworn the figures were getting closer towards him but the more he focused the more he realised they were in place. Just as he was about to exit the hut, a large lion with a shining golden mane sprung from the fog and straight into him!

Peter awoke with a start. His heart was beating and his eyes were wide. He scanned the room anxiously but he only found Victoria, leaning over him with a worried expression. "Bad dream?" She asked. "You have no idea." Peter sighed. "Something to do with wars and a lion I'm guessing?" "How did you know?" He wondered. "You talk in your sleep." She smiled back at him.

"Vic, we can't stay here." He mumbled. "Why not? Is something wrong?" "Don't you feel it, it's strange.. Like somebody purposely wants you here so that they can do something. I don't know how to explain it, but one thing I'm sure of is we can't stay here. Atleast not for much longer." Victoria had never heard Peter sound so sure before. He really was a mystery but somehow she knew he was right.

Both heads sharply turned to look out the door. It sounded like someone or something had stepped on a twig. Peter was at the door swinging it open in seconds. He took a few cautious glances around and was almost about to shut the door when he saw an elderly looking man. It was Professor Kirke. "I know you're here somewhere Mr Pevensie. Before you decide to pretend that you aren't, I should inform you that we don't have much time." Peter didn't like the sound of that.

"Who is that?" Victoria asked from behind. "It's my Professor, Professor Kirke." He frowned, trying to understand why he was here. Professor Kirke seemed to be looking everywhere but where they actually were. It was almost as if.. he couldn't see them. "It isn't safe out here, the barriers between the worlds are very thin from these woods." His voice was desperate. He was starting to realize that Peter and Victoria weren't going to show themselves.

"Whatever you do head south, you'll be safe if you do so.. probably." Victoria joined Peter just as Professor Kirke left. He didn't just leave though, he literally vanished. "Head south? What's all this about?" She asked quietly. "I think we should leave tomorrow." Peter said as he turned round to face her. She really was beautiful he thought to himself. He had a sudden urge he hadn't felt in years to protect her. "Fine, but promise that you'll stay with me?" Victoria had seen the flare in Peter's eyes. She didn't want to be left alone after what had recently happened.

"Always." Came the reply. The rest of the day was a blur. Edmund had warned Peter to show up everyday but he wasn't going to leave Victoria, and he wasn't going to risk what would happen if he left anyway. They were both soon laying on the mattress, dosing off. "Peter, Wake up. You must leave." A voice Peter thought was familiar but didn't quite recognize echoed in his head. His eyes opened quickly. The door was banging, something was trying to get in.

Victoria must have sensed something too because she also was up soon after him. "Time to leave?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Peter took her hand and lead her towards the door. "What, we can't go out there, there must be something already there!" "What other choice do we have? On three, we're going to charge out and run south." She gulped and nodded. "One, two.. thre-.."

They were both out like a bullet before he even said three. Running south they both looked over their shoulder to see what was at the door. A very large bear was there, although Peter got the feeling it wasn't there to hurt them just to encourage them to run.

Still. It was too late to turn back. "Did you see that?" She cried. She wondered how Peter could be so calm. After what seemed like ages, they came to a cliff. "Great." Victoria mumbled. "Now we're left at the hands of whatever was following us." Peter wasn't convinced. He remembered something he had been taught a long time ago.

Seeing is believing but believing is seeing. By seeing a cliff he was convincing himself that was all there was. But he felt that this wasn't ordinary. He believed there was something else. He immediately grabbed Victoria's hand and threw them both off the cliff. He would never forget the look she gave him. One of horror, surprise and fear all at the same time.

Instead of plummeting to their deaths, they weren't in the air for more than 2 seconds before both of them stood in the centre of a green meadow. By the time Peter came to his senses, the first thing he realized was Victoria had a death grip on him.

"Wh..where are we?" She wondered. Peter had an idea but it wasn't possible. Aslan had said he would not be returning to Narnia. "I don't know, we should look around." He calmly unwrapped her arm off his body and held her hand. Victoria was glad to be with him. He made her feel safe, even though minutes before he had just thrown the two of them off a cliff.

It didn't take them long to find parcels addressed to them. They opened them to find components for a large tent, sent by none other than Professor Kirke. They both wondered how he knew they would be here. When the tent was set up, Peter and Victoria sat opposite each other. He always said this but she really was beautiful. "Like what you see?" She smirked. He smiled. "I do actually." Just beyond her, he noticed a note. After both of them had read it, they both understood what to do.

In a few days time after they had settled the note presumably from Professor Kirke told them to go north from where they came. That meant Victoria and Peter had a few days to themselves. "You know, I thought I heard running water nearby. I need a wash." Victoria announced. Peter agreed and they both went off in search of water. It didn't take them long to find it. It was a beautiful shallow lake, birds of all kinds were singing from nearby trees. The day was magical. Victoria's stares were interrupted by water being splashed over her face.

Peter laughed and started to throw his clothes off, preparing for a swim. Victoria did the same. What Peter saw blew his breath away. He was halfway in the water when he stopped to stare at her. Every curve of her figure was perfect. "Like what you see?" She mumbled as she entered the water. He was speechless. Victoria liked the way she could leave him powerless. Before he came back to his senses she pushed him further into the water causing him to topple over.

All Peter heard as he climbed back to the surface was laughter. He pretended to be upset before pushing her into the water afterwards. They played about like that for the following half hour before leaving the water. "My legs hurt. Care to carry me back?" She said unconvincingly. Peter did not hesitate, he lifted her easily as though she was his bride and walked back the way they came. She gazed up into his eyes, they were warm and caring but also seemed to be sad at the same time. She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

They soon arrived at the tent, a large leafy hammock was hung onto two poles which they didn't recall being there. On the bright side the hammock was big enough for two people. There was also a flame in the corner with roasted meat in a silver container, how the tent wasn't burning they didn't know but they were grateful. Victoria sat by the fire while Peter rested on the hammock. "It's cooked." She announced and he wandered over to join her. Peter couldn't remember the last time he had a meal that looked as good as this. He could tell by the expression on Victoria's face that she hadn't either. Both of them were looking forward to his meal, after all they didn't know when they would have another one.


	4. Chapter 4

The meal was delicious. What was better was the feeling of satisfaction it left in their bodies afterwards. They didn't know how long they sat, enjoying the feeling but by the time they looked outside it was dark. Peter was first onto the hammock. When Victoria climbed on it tilted to her side and she fell off, resulting in Peter falling onto her. "Looks like the tables have turned." He said playfully. "You're heavy.." She wheezed. Peter laughed and climbed back onto the hammock. Victoria found it was easier to stay on it if she put her head against his shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to make us leave tomorrow?" She asked. "Because you know me better than most people." The two gradually dosed off. Peter for once slept soundly but it was Victoria who was plagued with bad dreams.

She was being dragged through a forest by two small creatures, no taller than 4 feet, much larger than the one she had seen before. She could see what was happening but no matter how many times she tried to scream or resist, her voice or muscles wouldn't respond. She was thrown into a stone hut in the middle of the forest where there was a cold looking woman. "Kneel before Jadis!" Both minotaurs roared. The woman who she saw looked to be very weak and old. The creatures sliced her hand open with a flick of their claws which were surprisingly sharp, and poured the blood over Jadis.

It was like she was growing younger but much more powerful at the same time. The whole process only took a minute or so. "Now die, daughter of Eve." Jadis smiled cruelly as she was lifted by nothing... and thrown off the bridge behind the hut.

She awoke when she heard complaining and groaning beneath her. She must have been shaking about in her dream because the hammock was swinging wildly and Peter was mumbling something underneath. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Bad dream?" He asked quietly. "A strange one too." She added. "I've got time." "Well there were two minotaurs dragging me through the woods and then they took me to a stone hut. There was a weak looking woman called Jadis inside, who they forced me to kneel before. Then I was bleeding over her and she grew powerful and young looking.. she said something about dying as a daughter of Eve and then I was thrown off a bridge."

Had he heard right? Jadis. This was bad. If it was the Jadis he was thinking of they were in danger. She had barely been defeated last time even with all four of the Pevensies and Narnians. Peter wondered why he was wheezing for a few moments then he remembered he had just been crushed from a peaceful sleep. The floor was cold and wet. He cleared his throat and looked up at Victoria. No matter what happened, he always seemed to end up on the floor.

"Sorry, it's just that dream felt real. I felt alone, helpless.." Peter tried to calm her down. "It was just a dream. Remember, I'm not going to leave you. If you don't mind the grass is cold and wet.." He finished. She had forgotten that he had broken her fall and was acting as her personal bed. She wasn't moving, Peter hesitated but otherwise felt she had the right to know. "Victoria.. I haven't been completely honest with you. I know where we are and who you described in your dream, that's why I was so shocked." She moved off and sat cross legged opposite him.

"This is going to sound crazy but the place we're in, it's called Narnia. A magical land with talking animals. Generations ago my brother, sisters and I first came to Narnia to fulfil some prophecy. Two sons of adam, my brother and I. Two daughters of eve, my two sisters were to defeat Jadis and bring about the peace of Narnia. We managed of course and later came back to Narnia where we met Prince Caspian the 10th and with his help over threw Miraz and his terrible army. After that, Aslan the king of Narnia said that Susan and I would not return to Narnia. Which is why I'm surprised that we're here. That's about everything in a nutshell, there is too much to explain." Peter looked at her hopefully. She really was beautiful. She didn't look annoyed, or angry, she just looked calculating.

"You said generations ago? How old are you?" She questioned. "I'm 16, I wasn't lying about that. Time between Narnia and Earth is relative. We don't know exactly how it works but one Earth year seems to be thousands of Narnian years. We've been gone for almost two years so everyone I knew must be long gone by now." Peter answered.

"Who are you, really?" "High King of Narnia, Peter. The Magnificent." Peter smiled as he said that. It had been a long time since he wore that title. "You aren't annoyed?" Peter asked her.

"No. I already knew we weren't on Earth. When that man you said was Professor Kirke clearly couldn't see us and then said that the barriers between worlds are thin here, I knew there was something magical about this place. I wanted to talk to you about it but I didn't want you to think I was insane, what you have said brings my mind to peace." She smiled. He couldn't believe how understanding she was. "Thanks for not making this any harder. The woods you were dragged through, could they have been those woods? In this place, dreams aren't just dreams. They can be one of many possible insights to the future."

Victoria and Peter both studied the woods in the distance. Those woods looked dark, even in the blazing sunshine. To make things worse they were both weaponless. Being weaponless and in Narnia was not a very good combination. Peter was starting to think he should've listened to Professor Kirke. If he had, they wouldn't be completely alone and would know what to do.

Either way, he told himself it wasn't worth thinking about now. He and Victoria had spent the past half hour preparing for their journey. He wasn't surprised when it turned out that North was in the direction of the woods anyway.

They soon stood at the start of the forests. Peter stood with one foot in the forest and one foot still in the green meadow. In the meadow, he could hear birds singing sweet tunes. As soon as he leaned into the forest, silence.. complete silence. It was unnerving but the two of them held hands and walked onwards. On the way, Peter found a large sharp pointed stick which he figured would be better than nothing.

"Wouldn't you like to have your family here with you?" Victoria asked him. "I'd rather be here with you." She wasn't expecting that answer. She was just about to lean in for a kiss when she heard the snapping of a twig. This time, the both of them sensed it wasn't going to be Professor Kirke. Peter took a cautious look all the way around but saw nothing.

He was just about to keep walking when he heard the faintest sound of a branch cracking. He looked up immediately to see himself get tackled into the dirt. Victoria was at a loss of words, the creature that had attacked Peter was one she saw in her dream. It was a dwarf and suddenly there was two of them. She remembered what Peter had said, about dreams being one of many possible insights into the future. If that woman Jadis nearly brought down Narnia, Victoria did not want to see where the insight in her dream lead to. She had to help Peter with these dwarves.. but how?

They had swords and daggers, he didn't. He was barely holding up in defence. She thought of a plan, it was risky but her love for Peter outweighed all the risks. She ran towards one of the dwarves making as much noise as she could. The dwarf swung with his dagger as he turned around, catching Victoria in the stomach. Time seemed to slow down. She could faintly hear Peter roaring and suddenly gaining the upper hand on both dwarves with several twists and swings of his sharp branch. The last thing she saw was a cut up Peter carrying her away before she lost consciousness.


End file.
